A mobile device, e.g., a laptop computer, a notebook computer, an ultrabook computer, or the like, may be able to communicate via one or more antennas.
The mobile device may be configured to communicate over a millimeter wave (mmwave) wireless communication band. The mobile device may utilize high directional antennas, e.g., a phased array antenna, to overcome a path loss of wireless communication signals of the mmwave wireless communication band.